A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by ConflictingLoyalties563
Summary: A wise man once said that appearances can be deceiving, like a wolf in sheep's clothing, or a werewolf in family of hunters. Poppy Argent and her father have been called to Beacon Hills by Gerard to help with the "werewolf problem". Little did they know they were about to stumble on something much bigger than that. Stiles/OC.


**Disclaimer: I own, nothing except Poppy and any other OCs you may see in this story. Anything that seems like it was from Teen Wolf, is obviously from Teen Wolf and I do not own it.**

 **Summary: A wise man once said that appearances can be deceiving, like a wolf in sheep's clothing, or a werewolf in family of hunters. Poppy Argent and her father have been called to Beacon Hills by Gerard to help with the "werewolf problem". Little did they know they were about to stumble on something much bigger than that. Stiles/OC.**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **OMEGA AND SHAPE SHIFTED**_

Poppy glanced at the clock on the dash of the truck for the fifth time in the past ten minutes, and ran her fingers through her curly cherry red hair nervously, "Dad, seriously, we're going to be late." She said anxiously, smoothing her hands over her form fitting black funeral dress.

Carson laughed, "I was always late to anything that involved Kate as a kid, they won't expect anything less with her funeral." He said the corners of his mouth drooping significantly.

Carson was the oldest of the three Argent siblings, and was more or less the golden child of the family. Kate, being the youngest and most spoiled of course, never appreciated when her spotlight was stolen by her older brother. Needless to say, the two didn't get along very often when they were growing up, and that certainly hadn't changed as they became adults. Chris and Carson on the other hand, had always been close, and were only two years apart in age. While Carson hadn't seen Kate since his wedding (which she wasn't _technically_ invited to), Carson and Chris got their families together every six months, regardless of where Chris and his family were living at the time. "See, we're not _that_ late." Carson said as they pulled into the cemetery.

The truck was immediately surrounded by reporters whose cameras were flashing every other second outside Poppy's window. Poppy glared at her dad as her attitude on being late suddenly changed, "We should have been later." She said crossing her arms over her chest as she ignored the shouted questions.

Carson kept the truck moving forward to where the funeral was taking place; dodging the stray reporter that though it was a good idea to stand in the way of a moving vehicle. Lucky for them as they drew closer there were police officers directing them to their parking spot. Poppy's father did as he was directed, but as he put the truck in park the reporters were still swarming the vehicle. Carson turned to Poppy with a stern look, "Stay put." He said.

Poppy's eyebrows shot up to her hair line, "Dad, I'll be fine-"

"I know, I know: you are a sixteen year old werewolf who can take care of herself, but you are also my sixteen year old daughter and those reporters are out for blood-"

"And a normal teenage girl can't take care of herself in a swarm of reporters and _Grandpa_ Gerard is watching." Poppy said with a knowing smile.

Carson looked at her blankly for a second before adopting the same stern look again, "Stay put." He said before climbing out of the truck and into the swarm.

The reporters began shouting even louder when her dad emerged, each of them wanting to be heard over the others, but the noise was muffled when her dad's door slammed shut. Poppy tugged on the lace sleeves of her dress and tightened her grip on her new phone. The only contacts and pictures inside of it were her father, the other Argents, and her human friends. No trace of her pack, of her home. Of course that was how it had to be, if 'Grandpa' Gerard found out about her little secret, family or not, she, her father, and her pack would be dead. Her door opened suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she quickly took her father's outstretched hand, allowing herself to be helped down from the vehicle and pulled into the loud and pushy swarm of reporters. Carson kept a tight grip around her shoulders, keeping his daughter pulled tightly to his chest and a hand out in front of them to clear a path. The muscular man stayed solid as reporters gripped and yanked on the sleeves of his suit. Did reporters have no respect for grieving family members? Whether or not the dead was a mass murderer should have no impact on how they approached the, mostly, innocent family members. After all, they were the Argent family, some of them became violent when faced with grief. Poppy heard the shouting of police officers and suddenly a path was formed in front of them with a man in khaki pants, a green jacket, and a Sherriff's badge waiting at the end of it. When the two reached him, he stuck out a hand, "Sherriff Stilinski, I'm sorry for your loss." He said as Carson reached out and gripped his hand.

Poppy's father nodded, "Carson Argent, thanks for your help." He said offering a small smile.

Poppy reached out her hand for the Sherriff to shake as well, "Poppy Argent, nice to meet you." She said giving the Sherriff a smile as she gave his hand a strong, but not too strong shake, "I would say sorry for being late but I wasn't the one driving sooooo."

Carson laughed, squeezing her slightly tighter, "As my daughter stated, we're late and although my sister obviously won't mind, my father will, so I hope to see you around, Sherriff." He said leading Poppy through the barricade and over to where the other Argents were sitting.

Chris rose immediately and pulled Carson into a hug, "Hey, little brother." Carson said patting him on the back.

They released each other and Poppy's father moved away, allowing Chris to pull his niece into a hug, "Poppy." He said affectionately as he patted the back of her head.

Poppy pulled away and offered a sad smile, "I'm sorry for your loss, Uncle Chris." She said before moving past him as well to where Gerard was standing.

"Hi, Grandpa." Poppy said with a carefully composed smile as the elderly man cupped her face and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"My sweet Poppy, it's good to see you again, although it is such a tragedy that brings us together." Gerard said his face darkening at the thought of his only daughter.

Poppy squeezed his hand and moved on to her cousin. Allison stood quickly and wrapped her in a hug, using Poppy's shoulder to cover her bright smile. Poppy's muscles froze as her nose caught a faint scent lingering on Allison's skin: the scent of a werewolf. Her father had told her that Allison had been inducted into the family secret, but had never explained why she had been told so soon, but now Poppy knew the reason. Her cousin was involved with a werewolf. Allison pulled out of the hug, and Poppy flashed her a small smile, "I saved you the seat next to mine." Allison whispered nodding her head to the three green velvet colored chairs on the end of the row.

"Thank you." Poppy whispered back with a secretive smile.

Poppy then turned to her aunt, "Hello Victoria." She said opening her arms to accept the hug coming her way.

The Argents had never been an affectionate bunch, especially Victoria, but Poppy had managed to worm her way into hugs from a very young age. When they pulled away Victoria simply smoothed a piece of hair behind her niece's ear and allowed Poppy to move on to her designated seat in between Allison and Carson. As Poppy sat down she took her dad's hand in her own and held it on her lap. Kate and Carson might not have gotten along, but she was still his little sister, and now she was dead. Poppy knew it was hurting him on the inside, no matter how hard her father tried to hide it from her. Carson gave her hand a thankful squeeze and Poppy squeezed back, a faint smile gracing her lips. Kate's coffin was a sleek white with edgy black trimming, elegant and beautiful. Of course Poppy didn't feel any grief towards the body lying in the coffin, she had no idea who the woman was, only tidbits that her father had let slip throughout the years. Even though Kate was her aunt, she didn't know her, so she couldn't grieve. Which of course made her feel even more like the black sheep of the family seeing how everyone around her was grieving in their own way as the funeral ceremony began.

The breeze shifted, blowing her curls off of her shoulders and her body tensed. There it was again, the scent. The scent of the werewolf Allison was involved with, only this time it was strong, present. She slowly turned her head to her right to see two boys peaking out from behind a gravestone shaped like an angel. Before they ducked back behind the gravestone, Poppy locked eyes with the tan one, making him halt. That was the werewolf she had smelt on Allison, she was sure of it. However, their gaze was broken by the Sherriff yanking the werewolf and his friend up onto their feet by their collars. Poppy immediately turned back to face the coffin. Great, she had been in Beacon Hills for less than a day and her cover might already be blown.

* * *

The house that Poppy and her father had moved into in Beacon Hills was significantly smaller than their 7-bedroom 'pack proofed' house in Montana, seeing as it was only 3 bedrooms and directly down the street from Chris, Victoria, and Allison's. They had already unpacked all of the belongings that they brought with them, leaving their temporary home significantly bare. Poppy exited her bedroom, pulling her long hair into possibly the messiest messy bun to ever exist (and not in the cute way) as she padded down the hardwood hallway to the living room where her dad was sitting in his Lay-Z-Boy (which he had insisted on bringing from Montana even though they were supposed to be there a month at the max) with a beer in his hand watching ESPN like every stereotypical American dad to ever exist. Poppy smiled and rolled her eyes affectionately as she sat down on the couch to his left and opened up her book. "You're starting school tomorrow." Carson said in his 'parenting' voice.

Poppy closed her book and shifted on the couch to look at him, "And?" She asked holding back a smile that she knew was made obvious by her dimples.

Her father rolled his eyes and set his beer down on the side table next to him. "And you've never been the new girl before; I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I hear it's the fatherly thing to do." He said making her smile break through her hold.

"Dad, high school is high school no matter where you go. I'll be fine." Poppy said before turning back to her book, "And I've got Allison, everything is perfectly under control."

Carson gazed at the back of his daughter's head. She was so much like her mother, head strong, determined, stubborn, and beautiful. She was right, she'd be fine.

* * *

"So what about this?" Poppy asked as she came out of her bathroom wearing the third outfit she had tried on that morning.

The outfit was a high-wasted black skirt with a white sheer lace long sleeved blouse tucked into it along with maroon wedges and silver rose earrings, and silver stud earrings. Her long red hair had been straightened perfectly, and her vivid blue eyes were brought out by simple eyeliner, and mascara. Allison blinked up at her, "Perfect." She simply said.

Poppy sighed heavily, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, "Allison, c'mon you said that about the last two. I want to make a good impression here. I've never been the new girl before so I really need some advice from someone who is experienced in the ways of the new girl." She said biting her lip nervously.

Allison laughed and stood up from the bed, "I've said that you look perfect in all three of your outfits because you did. You always look perfect it's one of your many talents, and everybody is going to _love_ you. All you have to do is be yourself." She said squeezing her cousin's arms before pausing, "Well maybe slightly less sarcastic."

Poppy smacked the girl on the arm lightly, "Oh I am lovely, and you know it." She said before turning to her full length mirror, the only thing on the wall besides a picture of her and Allison from last Christmas, "So how are you dealing with the whole Scott thing? I mean seeing him every day at school…."

She eyed her cousin in the mirror as she adjusted both pairs of her lobe earrings. Allison stiffened visibly, "Well I guess you'll get to see today, won't you?" She said picking up her backpack from the floor, "C'mon we're gonna be late-why are you looking at me like that?"

Poppy turned around and smirked at her cousin, crossing her arms firmly across her chest, "Allison, Allison, Allison." She chided stepping towards her cousin and wiggling her eyebrows.

Allison's eyes widened dramatically, "You know?" She hissed, leaning towards Poppy, "How do you know?"

Poppy raised her eyebrows, "Al, you didn't even cry when you told me that you two had broken up…an hour after it happened." She said shaking her head, "C'mon, we both know that I'm smarter than that."

Poppy picked up her messenger bag off of her bed and walked towards her bedroom door, turning back to her cousin with an eyeroll, "Oh don't give me that look of panic we both know that I won't tell. Now, c'mon we're gonna be late for school." She said with a grin before practically strutting down the hallway and out to her Volkswagon with Allison hot on her heels.

"I just don't understand how you figured it out so quickly. You haven't even seen him yet…" Allison trailed off as she buckled herself into the passenger side.

Allison noticed her cousin's satisfied smirk and the blood drained out of her face, "Oh please tell me you did not internet stalk him." She said as the red head pulled out of the driveway and proceeded on route to the school.

Poppy laughed, "Al, of course I did. _But_ that's not where I saw him first." She said vaguely, purposefully messing with Allison.

The brunette glared at her, "Did you drive by his house?" She accused.

Poppy turned to her cousin with false shock displayed on her features, "Please Allison, we both know that I have better resources than that."

Allison continued to glare at her and the red head sighed, "I saw him at the funeral." She admitted.

Allison's nose scrunched up in confusion, "But how did you know that was him? You've never seen him befo-"

"Oh look, school yay!" Poppy said pulling a little too quickly into a parking spot in the front next to the bike rack.

Allison sighed, "Poppy-"

Poppy cut her cousin off by quickly getting out of the car and closing the car door. Allison got out on her side looking fully frustrated, but her attempt at questioning was cut off by the sound of a silver Porsche pulling in beside them and an angry Abercrombie model climbing out. "You're in my spot." He snarled, ripping his sunglasses off of his face to glare at her.

Poppy looked him over, but her gaze caught at the offensive thing around his neck, "Are you wearing a scarf?" She asked, her nose wrinkling.

The anger on his face amplified, "You. Are. In. My. Spot." He gritted out through his clenched teeth.

"Jackson," Allison said naming the angry Abercrombie model for her cousin, "This is Poppy. My cousin."

The anger left the teen immediately, replaced by a look of dread, "Cousin?"

Poppy's nose wrinkled further, "I expected him to be prettier." She said disappointment dripping from her voice.

Jackson's eyes widened significantly with hatred and Poppy turned to her cousin, "Aren't we supposed to be meeting Lydia?" She asked gesturing for Allison to lead the way.

Allison did so, muttering a small goodbye to the shocked teenager with the ugly scarf. Poppy linked her arm with Allison's smirking as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Well I'm having fun so far." She said in a peppy tone making Allison shake her head and let out a laugh.

As the two Argents walked up to the school they were greeted by the sight of a very pretty strawberry blonde girl in a purple dress waiting in front of the steps. The girl analyzed Poppy from head to toe as the cousins approached her and nodded approvingly, "I approve." She said simply before giving Poppy a small smile.

"Good to know." Poppy said smiling back at the girl as she and Allison unlinked arms to walk on either side of the girl.

"So you really don't remember anything?" Allison asked Lydia as the three girls sauntered up the steps.

Lydia shrugged, "They called it a fugue state. Which is basically a way of saying, 'We have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.'" She said shaking her head at the idiocy of others, "But personally, I don't care." She said earning a scoff from Allison, "I lost nine pounds." She stated happily.

Poppy rolled her eyes, "There's a silver lining." She said with a smirk as the three stopped in front of the doors.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked Lydia with concern.

Lydia smirked, "Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." She said glancing at the two girls before turning and strutting a few steps into the school, Poppy right on her heels while Allison took a moment to process.

Poppy almost ran the girl over when she abruptly stopped a few feet into the school. The chatter amongst the students stopped, replaced with hushed whispers as they all stared at Lydia. "Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison suggested from Lydia's right.

Poppy noticing that the girl was still frozen took a step in front of her, "Guys, she's not naked anymore so _stop staring_!" She said shaming the students into looking away and carrying on.

Poppy turned back to the other girls and looked at Lydia, "There, problem solved." She said earning a small smirk from the girl.

Lydia flipped her hair and elegantly strutted down the hallway, the Argent girls following behind her at a slightly slower pace.

* * *

After spending the first three hours of the day in the guidance office, going over transfer forms, schedules, school maps, and school regulations Poppy was allowed to go to her chemistry class that, luckily, included Allison. Poppy exited the guidance office and Allison pushed off of the wall laughing as her cousin fumbled with the stack of papers in her arms, "Three hours, Allison. Three hours and I am already ready to leave." She said as the two approached the wall of lockers where hers apparently was positioned.

Allison rolled her eyes, "I promise that the rest of the day will be less torturous." She said earning a death glare, "Now what's your locker combination."

Poppy's head shot up from the stack of papers a terrified expression contorting her face, "I don't think I have that paper." She said with a groan, "Here." The redhead handed off her stack of papers to an unprepared Allison and began digging around in her messenger bag, producing a lock pick.

Allison blinked at her, "What- Nevermind, please don't tell me." She said as she watched her cousin break into her own locker.

Poppy's locker soon opened, causing a smile to grace her features. The redhead then took the papers out of Allison's arms and shoved them into the locker, not so gracefully, except for her schedule. Poppy proceeded to strut down the hallway, Allison hurrying to catch up to her. The bell rang just as they turned down the hallway, ensuring that they were both late for their classes, and the intercom beeped. "Poppy Argent, please report to the Principal's office." The secretary monotonously stated.

Poppy and Allison stopped in their tracks with Poppy letting out a tortured groan. "I literally just escaped the fucking guidance office. Now they want me to see the principal?" She groaned to her cousin.

Allison hid her laugh behind her hand, "Hey, at least you don't have to go to chemistry." She said with a shrug, the Argent dimples showing as she tried to hide her amusement.

The red head narrowed her eyes at her cousin, "Maybe I can get him to take me out of this class while I'm in there." She said before turning on her maroon heels and strutting back down the way that she came.

As she turned the corner to the Principal's office, the scent hit her again, the one of Allison's boyfriend; Scott. Poppy squared her shoulders and turned the corner to see Scott and his friend sitting in two of the plastic chairs outside of the office with Sheriff Stilinski and a deputy walking away from them. As soon as they were gone Scott's friend lowered the magazine in front of his face revealing a buzz cut and caramel brown eyes. Scott turned from his friend sharply to face her, his posture stiff and eyes wide. His friend looked at him with confusion before turning to look at her as well, a blush spotting his mole marked skin. Poppy drew closer to them and gave them a small, kind smile before sitting down on the other side of Scott, pulling her messenger bag into her lap and crossing her legs. The two boys continued to stare at her and she blinked at them, "You're a werewolf." Scott whispered inducing his friend to a spazz attack.

Poppy's eyes widened as another familiar scent drew near, cologne and slight death. "Shh, shut up." She hissed at him.

The two boys' eyes widened significantly and Scott's friend leaned over Scott's shoulder, "Um excuse you? You just walked in here all-"

"Hello boys." Gerard's voice drawled from the principal's office entrance, "Poppy, there you are." He said fondly.

"Hey, Grandpa." Poppy stood up to greet the intimidating man.

"I just wanted to let you know that you and your father will be joining the rest of us at your uncle's house tonight for dinner." Gerard said with a kind smile.

Poppy knew better though, behind that kind smile was motivation, and motivation from Gerard usually meant that someone was going to die. This wasn't just about dinner, if it was her father would have told her himself. "Should I bring anything over?" She asked playing along with the innocent granddaughter routine, well aware that Scott and Stiles were watching their interaction with wide, panic filled eyes.

Gerard smiled again, "Just come home with Allison after school. You two can have some bonding time while Victoria prepares the meal."

Poppy adjusted her bag's strap on her shoulder, "Are we doing anything after dinner, though?" She asked looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

Gerard's eyes took on their normal glint, "No, no. Your father, Chris, and I are going to play cards, so you and Allison will just study in her room." He said so naturally it was uncanny.

A bright smile lit up Poppy's face, "I'll see you tonight then." She said glancing at the boys once before turning and making her exit.

* * *

Poppy and Allison were sneaking around the Argent household as quietly as possible, looking for where their fathers and grandfather were hiding out and discussing their plans for the night. Poppy was barely containing the urge to use her werewolf sense of hearing to help them out and constantly had to remind herself how bad it would be if Allison found out before it was time. Poppy and Allison padded through the kitchen to the room that had been turned into Gerard's office, and peered into the doorway. "I'm not interested in whether they locked up a sixteen year old kid, Carson. I'm interested in what's going to happen to that sixteen year old when the moon hits it's peak tonight." Gerard boomed as he poured his medication into his hand, "Do we have proof?"

"Is the next step killing him?" Chris demanded, showing his loyalty to his brother.

"The next step is eliminating the threat." Gerard stated coldly before dry swallowing his pills, "Do we have proof?"

Carson sighed and shook his head, "I haven't been in history class for a while, but I'm pretty sure straight up genocide hasn't worked too often. Is that what you're prepared to do?" He demanded.

Gerard glared at him before turning to his other son, "Do we have proof or not?" He asked calmly.

"Not irrefutable." Chris snapped, "But not insignificant. The driver's side door of Lahey's car was pried off." He revealed as Allison and Poppy leaned farther into the door way.

"Pried off?" Gerard said in a wonderous tone.

"Ripped off." Carson stated irritably.

Poppy gripped the doorway harder, her knuckles turning white. Allison looked at her questioningly but Poppy ignored it. Gerard made eye contact with Poppy and then with Allison and cleared his throat. Chris and Carson turned around and Chris quickly shut the door to the office in their faces. Poppy pulled her cousin around the corner, "Do you still have Scott's number?" She whispered heatedly.

Allison shook her head, "No I had to delete it. We meet up through notes and-"

"Do you know it?" Poppy demanded looking around the corner nervously.

Allison furrowed her eyebrows, "Well I mean yeah but-"

"Alright. Ummmm" Poppy glanced around the kitchen and quickly spotted Victoria's stationary pad and pen on the kitchen island.

The red head snatched them both off the counter and practically threw them at her cousin, "Here, write it down." Poppy said her palms sweating slightly, "Oh and his friend's number: the squirrely one."

Allison looked at her strangely for a moment, but did as she was told. "Okay what's going on?" She asked after she handed the pad and pen back.

"Your dad, my dad, and Gerard are going to send someone to kill Isaac Lahey without any _real_ proof that he's done anything wrong. We are all going to stop it, but first you are going to cover for me and keep an eye on things here while I try to figure out where your boy and his friend are and get them to help us out." Poppy said licking her lips and bouncing her leg as the details of her plan began to race through her mind.

"Alright, but you're the trained hunter won't they want you to come with them?" Allison asked clearly confused.

Poppy ran a hand through her hair in frustration and blew the breath out of her lungs as a new plan began to formulate in her head, "Fuck you're right. Okay, I need to get something from my car, I will be _right back._ You get in touch with Scott's friend as soon as you can and tell him what's happening. I will keep you informed on what the hunt is doing and you keep me informed on what you're doing." She said hurriedly as she glanced around.

Allison observed as her confident cousin became more and more uncomfortable in her own skin, as if there was an itch she couldn't scratch, "Why don't you want to be on this hunt tonight? What do you need from your car?" She demanded.

Poppy stilled and sharply turned her head to look at her cousin before gripping her hands in her own, "Allie, there are things about me that my dad and I have been lying about for years. Things that I want to tell you, and things that no one else can know. I promise you that I will tell you everything as soon as I can." She swore her blue eyes looking intensely into Allison's.

Allison nodded and Poppy released her, "There's someone coming, I need to go. I'll be back." The redhead said before hurrying out of the kitchen.

Several moments later Allison heard footsteps and whipped around the corner to face a deputy, "Sorry." She said as the deputy smiled and moved around her.

How did Poppy know he was coming?

Poppy rummaged through her glove compartment, throwing receipts and unmatching gloves to the floor of her pristine car until she got to the seemingly normal prescription bottles in the very back. One was filled with small blue oval pills, the other with even smaller black round pills. The blue pills had a small purple flower carved into each of them while the black pills had a powder feel to them. Poppy quickly popped one of each and shoved the bottles into her skirt pockets. She then grabbed the black duffel bag out of her back seat and the redhead hurriedly got out of her car and looked up at the moon. The effects of the full moon had already begun to dim as Poppy marched back up to the house and flung the door open. "Well there you are." Gerard said as Allison ascended the stairs to her room and her uncle and father peered at her.

Poppy smiled innocently, "Sorry I was just grabbing my bag." She said hoisting it up onto her shoulder, "Figured it was going to be a long night."

A menacing smile spread across Gerard's face, "Hopefully not too long. Gear up, sweetheart." He said stepping aside to allow her access to the stairs.

Poppy walked past her grandfather calmly and up the stairs as if nothing was amiss. Her footsteps quickened on her route to Allison's room and she flung open the door, shutting it quietly behind her and turning to face Allison, "Put him on speaker." She told her cousin calmly as she set her bag down carefully on Allison's bed and unzipped it.

"Stiles, Poppy's here, I'm putting you on speaker." Allison said before setting the phone down on her desk.

"Wait like the hot cousin Poppy?" Stiles proclaimed to the room, making Poppy giggle.

"Hi, Stiles." She said as she laid out her black skinny jeans, skin tight long sleeve shirt, and leather jacket.

The girls heard Stiles floundering with the phone, "Um, yeah, hi! What were you saying about the guy?"

Poppy quickly began to change and outfit herself up with many knives and guns before pulling on her leather ankle boots and the small hidden tasers inside of them. "He was dressed as a Sherrif's deputy." Allison said continuing their conversation, "Can you even run in those?" She asked her cousin earning a Cheshire Cat grin.

"They're sending him to the station for Isaac." Stiles said solemnly.

Allison scrunched up her nose in concentration, "He was also carrying this box with something on it, like um, like a carving or something." She said causing Poppy's head to whip around to her.

"What was it?" Stiles questioned through the phone.

Poppy picked up her prescription bottle and tossed it at Allison, "Did it look like that flower?" She asked.

"Um, yeah actually, why do you have these pills?" Allison asked as Poppy snatched the phone off the bed and began to talk close to the mic part of it

"Alright Stiles listen to be very closely, there is a hunter on the way to the Sherriff's station with a very lethal dose of wolvesbane that is intended for Isaac Lahey. You, Scott, and Allison need to stop it from getting to him right now. Do you understand?" Poppy asked as she heard her father's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Um, yes, absolutely." Stiles replied quickly sounding somewhat shocked.

The werewolf tossed the phone at her cousin and grabbed the bottle out of her hand. Poppy grabbed her duffel off the bed, "Text me." She said shortly before disappearing out the door and meeting her father at the top of the stairs. "Ready?" He asked as he took the duffel containing her day clothes from her.

"As I'll ever be." Poppy said as she strutted down the stairs.

* * *

"Remember, you're only here as back up and you only leave the lobby if you see the Alpha." Chris said as he pulled up in front of the Sherriff's station.

"Oh I know." Poppy stated as she cocked her first two pistols and put them into her underarm holsters, "Don't screw up or Gerard will never trust my skills again right?"

Chris scoffed, "You're one of the top hunters we have, and not just for your age. There are a lot of people who should be in front of you for this job." He said.

Poppy rolled her eyes and got out of the SUV, "Chris I'm the goddamn look out." She said before slamming the door.

The redhead tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and walked into the Sherriff's station. "Can I help you with something sweetheart?" The female officer at the desk asked her.

Poppy gave her a kind smile, "No ma'am I'm just waiting on someone." She said simply before taking a seat in one of the many chairs.

The teen looked over at the deputy that entered behind her and winked when he made eye contact. She watched as the deputy limped inside the station and smelled the fresh blood. Poppy pulled out her phone and crossed her legs, 'Nice shot, Allie.' She sent to her cousin, 'I'm on lookout duty at the station.'

She tucked her phone away as the sound of an old jeep parking sounded outside. Poppy could smell the Alpha and Stiles as they heatedly argued for a moment before the passenger side door opened and the Alpha strutted up to the station and through the front door. Poppy nodded at him and rested her hand on her pistol as he began to distract the woman at the front desk with his 'charm'. Stiles slipped in and past the front desk with Poppy hot on his heels. "What are you doing here?" He hissed as Poppy followed him into his father's office.

"They put me in as look out for the Alpha." Poppy said simply as she pulled out her pistol and walked up behind Stiles, "He's already been in here." She said as the piece of the lock came off in Stiles' hand, "Go." She said jerking her head towards the door and following him down the hall, pistol firmly by her side.

Poppy stayed a few paces behind Stiles as he followed the blood trail further into the station, trying to keep her cover up as much as possible. "Whoa." Stiles said as he rounded a corner causing Poppy to press herself into the wall to stay hidden, "Just looking um…" The teen trailed off as his gaze slipped to the arrow protruding from the hunter's leg, "Oh shit."

Stiles turned to run, but was met with the barrel of Poppy's pistol, "Alpha's here. I've got this one, let's make sure that you complete your mission shall we?" She said raising an eyebrow at the other hunter.

"They sent a _child_ as my lookout?" The hunter spat in disgust as sweat dripped down Stiles' forehead.

Poppy smirked at him, "I'll be sure to tell my grandfather Gerard of your distrust in his choice of lookouts." She said watching the hunter's eyes grow large.

"You're not Chris's girl-"

"No I'm Carson's." She said her face growing hard and cold, "Now are you going to complete the mission or do I have to do it for you?"

The hunter glared at her before turning and limping away. Poppy turned to Stiles, "Hands behind your head, one twitch of a limb out of place and I will shoot you, understand?" She said coldly.

Stiles nodded with terror and Poppy rolled her eyes at him, "Oh would you relax?" She mouthed at him before pushing him in the direction of the other hunter.

They followed the hunter down the halls and Poppy kept her gun pressed into the back of Stiles' neck. The safety was on of course, but she had to make it look convincing. The group neared the holding cells and Stiles' hand shot out and pulled the fire alarm. "God damnit, Stiles." Poppy hissed before bending the boy's arm back painfully and shoving him to the floor in front of the holding cells, one of which was open.

Poppy's gun came up in front of her as she scanned around the room looking for Isaac. His scent was all over the place and with the pills she had taken there was no way for her to pinpoint where he was hiding. Suddenly Isaac tackled the other hunter onto the desk and threw him into the opposite wall. "Stiles get down!" Poppy yelled as she tucked her gun back into her holster, no way was she shooting an innocent on his first full moon.

Poppy watched as Isaac broke the hunter's wrist and the syringe that fell to the floor before the werewolf knocked the hunter out. The Alpha smashed the syringe of wolvesbane and Isaac set his gaze on Stiles. Poppy moved to step in but quickly retreated as the Alpha let out a powerful roar. Isaac cowered back into a corner and returned to his full human self. "How did you do that?" Stiles asked as Poppy came around the desk to help him stand.

The Alpha turned to look at the two with glowing red eyes, "I'm the Alpha." He stated simply.

Poppy felt her own eyes shift in response showing their natural glowing blue. She felt Stiles staring at her with his mouth open and quickly blinked until her eyes returned to normal. Hearing footsteps coming towards them she acted quickly, "Get him out of here." She told Derek, "We'll deal with Stilinski."

Derek nodded at her and pulled Isaac to his feet, before basically carrying him out of the room. Poppy turned to Stiles and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet before giving him a once over for injuries, "Are you hurt in anyway?" She asked hurriedly.

"Um, no, but he is." Stiles said nodding to the unconscious 'deputy' on the opposite side of the room.

Poppy blew out a breath, "Alright just go with whatever I say." She told the teen as the fire alarm shut off.

Poppy quickly zipped her jacket up to hide her weapons and intertwined her fingers with Stiles' before staring at the 'deputy' in 'shock'. Stilinski and a horde of real deputies entered the room, and Poppy turned to look at them still with her shocked expression. "Uh, he did it." Stiles said lamely pointing at the knocked out 'deputy'.

Stilinski gestured for the deputies to enter and pulled the two teens off into the corner, "What the actual hell is going on?" He asked.

Stiles floundered for answers and Poppy stepped up, "Um well Stiles and I were on our way to a movie, but he wanted to stop here first to let you know that he wouldn't be home for dinner because you weren't answering your phone. We went straight to your office and we heard a loud bang and the fire alarm started up and we came back here to see what was going on." She explained squeezing Stiles' hand tightly to remind him to keep his cool.

The sherriff looked at her completely taken aback, "Wait, wait, wait just a second. You are telling me that you and _my son_ were going to a movie. Together. Like a date." He said.

Stiles looked at him annoyed, "Why is that so hard to believe?" He demanded.

Stilinski blinked at him and began gesturing at Poppy, "Well I mean, look at her and…and-" He cut himself off, "So are you two, um, together?"

Poppy smiled, "Yes sir."

Stiles blinked at her wildly before quickly composing himself and throwing his arm over her shoulder, "Yup. Me and Poppy are together." He said grinning broadly.

Stilinski sighed, "Alright well, Stiles get this young lady home and I expect to see you both for dinner at our house sometime this week." He said smiling at the two.

Poppy grinned, "Will do sir." She said, dragging Stiles with her towards the door.

The teens quickly detached from each other when they rounded the corner, "What was that?!" Stiles hissed as they quickly walked through the halls.

Poppy raised her eyebrows at him, "A cover." She said slowly, "One that your dad was unlikely to question on the spot."

Stiles pushed open the station's front door, holding it open for her, "Well now we have to keep this whole _thing_ up." He said gesturing in between the two spastically.

Poppy rolled her eyes and climbed into the Jeep's passenger seat, "Yes, _but_ it will explain why I'll be hanging around with you and Scott so much." She said causing Stiles to begin gesturing wildly at her.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He hissed turning in his seat to face her.

Poppy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Part of my mission is to make sure that nothing is going on between Scott and Allison, _and_ to make sure that Scott doesn't 'mess up'. Therefore, I am supposed to become close with the two of you. See? I get a cover for when my crazy ass grandpa starts poking around in my business and you and Scott get access to another werewolf besides that crazy fucking Alpha and his brood." She explained.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth several times, "That's actually kind of genius. "He finally spat out.

Poppy grinned, "See? Having me around is going to be a blast."

* * *

This is my new take on Poppy's story!

Yes, I did change the dynamic between Poppy and her father mostly because the reason she was put in that situation in the first place was because I wanted her to have a connection to Isaac and have a Stiles/OC/Isaac love triangle. Seeing as I have put a stop to that I have changed a lot about Poppy. Don't worry a lot will still be the same!

And no this is not going to be a typical "oh she's Allison's relative" story. I have read a lot of those and many of them are well written and have great plots but they've started to get repetitive. She's Allison's relative because she is very close with Allison in the original story and because of the wolf in hunter's clothing thing I have going on.

And yes the Stiles/OC will be slow burn the "fake relationship" is for a humor dynamic and to sort of force them to work together off the bat.

Let me know what you think and how you like it!

-Jami


End file.
